Un peu de magie en plus
by Nutellah
Summary: C'est le début de l'automne, les oiseaux migrent et les feuilles tombent. Luna et Rolf ferment les yeux et sentent le vent apporter l'hiver. Doucement, l'un contre l'autre. C'est peut-être le moment parfait pour dire ce qu'on a sur le cœur.


Merci à Orianne pour l'avis et l'aide, plus que précieux.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Un peu de magie en plus**

.**  
**

Si on tend l'oreille, si on la tend vraiment fort, on peut entendre l'autoroute. C'est comme ça qu'on s'aperçoit qu'on est toujours dans le monde réel, que le temps ne s'est pas arrêté, que derrière ces arbres des personnes travaillent, courent, pleurent, avancent.

Et c'est pour ça que je ne le fais pas. Que je me contente d'entendre le bruissement des feuilles et les oiseaux qui s'envolent, avec toute la paix que cette retraite improvisée procure.

Ça faisait longtemps.

.

-Luna ?

Elle lève les yeux vers moi, allongée dans les feuilles mortes, la tête posée sur son sac.

-Tu crois que les gens viennent ici souvent ?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être.

Je quitte mon tronc d'arbre et vient m'allonger près d'elle.

-Rolf, tu penses que cette forêt est magique ?

Un oiseau chante, le vent apporte des senteurs d'automne.

-Oui, sûrement.

-Qu'est-ce qui est magique, par exemple ?

J'essaie de me souvenir de tout ce que papa m'apprenait, ces animaux et plantes qu'il avait lui-même appris des nombreuses promenades en forêt qu'il faisait avec son propre père. Une passion des animaux fantastiques qui s'est transmise mieux qu'ils n'auraient osé l'espérer.

-Heu… il doit y avoir des Oxymons sous les châtaigniers là-bas. A la lisière, si on soulève quelques pierres je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver un Ferrubus Magola, surtout à cette saison. Et puis…

Je m'interromps et tourne la tête vers elle. Elle me fixe, les yeux rieurs. J'hésite une fraction de seconde, et ajoute :

-Et puis je suis certain que ce gui là-bas est infesté de Nargoles.

Elle ne regarde pas le buisson que je montre du doigt. Ses yeux restent fixés aux miens un instant et puis elle les détourne et se remet à observer le ciel. Son sourire est devenu nostalgique. Est-ce que je n'aurais pas dû mentionner les Nargoles ? Elle sait bien que je n'y crois pas. Que je ne crois pas aux bestioles dont Xenophilius clame l'existence. C'est presque la première chose que je lui ai dite, à Luna, avec un rire moqueur : « Ces créatures n'existent pas, mademoiselle Lovegood. Je ne sais pas où vous avez été chercher ça, mais je connais mon sujet et je vous assure que… ». Voilà ce qu'on retiendra tous les deux de notre première conversation. Un rire moqueur. Et à ce moment-là j'avais l'impression que ça ne la touchait pas, que rien ne la touchait.

.

On reste silencieux.

.

Et puis je dis, tout bas :

-Redis-moi encore à quoi ils ressemblent.

Elle ne répond pas.

-J'aimerais bien que tu m'en parles, une fois, histoire de compléter mes connaissances. Il ne faudrait pas qu'un jour j'en croise un et sois incapable de le nommer…

-Rolf…

-Il faudrait aussi que tu me décrives les autres créatures que tu connais – on pourrait même une fois passer par chez ton père et…

-Rolf.

Je me tais. Elle laisse un petit temps avant de dire :

-Ne te force pas.

-Me forcer à quoi ?

-Tu ne crois pas aux Nargoles, ni aux Joncheruines, ni aux Pont-pointus. Tu n'y croiras jamais, je le sais et ça me va.

Elle m'a pris de court et je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je ne pourrais même pas dire si elle est vexée.

-Je suis désolé.

De nouveau, c'est le silence. Les arbres, les oiseaux, le vent, ma respiration que je tente de caler sur ses mains, croisées sur son ventre, qui montent et descendent lentement.

Ensuite, tellement doucement que j'aurais pu ne pas l'entendre :

-Moi aussi, je suis désolée.

Je tourne brusquement la tête vers elle, vers ce ton un peu trop grave. Elle ne sourit plus.

-J'aurais aimé y croire toujours.

-Y croire… aux Joncheruines ?

Je ris, légèrement. Décontenancé.

-Pourquoi, tu penses qu'il y a un jour où tu arrêteras d'y croire ?

Elle me regarde. Et là, subitement, la tristesse sur son visage exprime tout ce qu'elle n'arrive pas à dire à voix haute. Je murmure :

-Tu n'y crois plus.

Elle laisse passer quelques secondes puis secoue lentement la tête. J'ai l'impression d'avoir à côté de moi quelqu'un d'incroyablement différent de la femme avec laquelle je vis depuis six ans, d'avoir soudainement pénétré dans un lieu dont la porte reste close – un lieu où Luna cache ses appréhension, ses angoisses, ses peines. Un lieu où elle cesse de danser, où elle cesse de rêver, un lieu où elle repose les deux pieds sur terre et déteste ça. Un lieu qu'elle garde fermé le plus possible mais dans lequel elle est parfois jetée de force.

-Je pense que les Nargoles, les Joncheruines et les Pont-pointus n'existent pas. Je pense qu'il est temps de me rendre compte que mon père a tort.

Elle soupire.

-Je pense aussi que vous tous, qui m'affirmiez ça depuis le début, n'avez pas eu de chance. Vous n'avez pas eu la chance de vivre avec ces créatures, avec des chimères et l'espoir de les voir dans chaque feuillage, dans chaque armoire, dans chaque jardin. Vous deviez tous être bien tristes.

Je n'ose rien dire.

-Est-ce que tu étais triste, Rolf ?

-Non.

-Alors ça va.

.

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu le sais ?

-Pas tant que ça. Je veux dire, je crois que j'ai commencé à m'en douter après avoir quitté Poudlard, avec toutes les recherches que je faisais et tous les gens que je rencontrais et tous les endroits où j'allais. Et puis avec toi, l'Amazonie, les steppes, l'étude de toutes les créatures possibles et imaginables. Ça m'a un peu ouvert les yeux, mais je ne l'ai réalisé vraiment que… très récemment.

-Ça te rend triste ?

-Un peu. Ça me rend triste parce que c'est quelque chose que j'aimais tellement, ces créatures. Ça me rend triste parce que c'est mon père qui y croit tant et j'ai l'impression de le trahir. Je l'aime tellement…

J'esquisse un mouvement pour prendre sa main mais elle est fermement accrochée à l'autre au-dessus de son ventre. Alors je penche la tête et la pose contre la sienne.

-Et ça me rend triste parce que je grandis. Et maintenant je deviens adulte. Une vraie adulte. Plus une adolescente, plus une jeune fille, une _adulte_.

Je me demande soudainement si c'est le fait d'avoir trente ans dans un mois qui lui fait dire ça, si cette nouvelle mélancolie est due à la réalisation soudaine du changement de dizaines. J'y suis passé, je l'ai ressenti. Mais on a tous les deux parlé de son anniversaire, il y a quelques jours, et elle n'a pas semblé y accorder plus d'importance qu'à ses vingt-neuf ans.

Alors je me demande si ce n'est pas à cause du lieu, qui pourrait faire surgir ces émotions. Les troncs mousseux, les feuilles mortes, l'odeur d'automne, les oiseaux qui partent pour la migration. Et je maudis soudainement ce bois, je le déteste de dénaturer ma Luna, de lui enlever sa légèreté, son sourire et sa bonne humeur, de l'avoir enfermée dans cette pièce aux idées sombres.

Ou peut-être que c'est moi. Après tout, tout est parti de mon évocation des Nargoles… je voulais lui faire plaisir…

Non, je réfléchis trop. La nostalgie est une propriété universelle, tout être humain en est pourvu et ce n'est pas Luna qui fera exception à la règle. Elle a le droit de l'être et ce n'est la faute de personne. C'est dans l'ordre des choses. Il faut juste écouter et attendre.

.

-Il faudrait que chaque enfant ait un peu de magie en plus, dit-elle soudain.

Je suis surpris d'entendre qu'elle a retrouvé son ton habituel. Je souris.

-Il faudrait que les petits sorciers et les petits Moldus aient la chance que j'ai eue, de pouvoir croire en des choses qui n'existent pas, et d'y croire vraiment. Tu ne penses pas ?

-Si, j'imagine.

Je n'ai jamais cru en quelque chose qui n'existait pas. Je suis un pragmatique sortant d'une famille de pragmatiques qui vivent à travers les preuves et n'ont rien imaginé de plus qu'un titre de manuel scolaire.

-En quoi est-ce que tu croyais, Rolf ?

Je fouille dans ma mémoire à la recherche d'un indice qui pourrait me faire croire que je me démarquais quand même un peu des autres Scamander, mais ne trouve pas grand-chose.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu étais malheureux ? me demande-t-elle à nouveau.

-Non. J'ai eu une bonne enfance.

-Alors tu devais croire en quelque chose de magique.

-Sûrement.

.

-Rolf ?

-Mh ?

L'air se refroidit, le sol ne tient pas chaud. On est bien, tête contre tête, regardant les petits morceaux de ciel à travers le feuillage épais des chênes. Mais il ne faut plus tarder.

-N'en parle pas à mon père. Ne lui dis pas que je ne crois plus aux Nargoles. J'aimerais continuer à être sa petite fille, jusqu'au bout.

-D'accord.

Je ferme les yeux. Dans cinq minutes on y va.

-Rolf ?

-Mh…

-Je suis enceinte.

Il me faut trois secondes pour comprendre ce qu'elle vient de dire. Alors mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine, éjectant une dose d'adrénaline à travers tout mon corps. Enceinte ? _Enceinte_ ? Je garde les yeux clos et assimile, la gorge sèche. Luna est _enceinte_.

Je sens sa main se glisser dans la mienne, je sens qu'elle esquisse un sourire, je sens qu'elle irradie de bonheur.

-Je le sais depuis jeudi, je voulais trouver le bon moment pour te le dire.

Je serre sa main et elle tourne la tête, son nez effleurant ma joue.

-J'ai pensé que maintenant, c'était bien.


End file.
